Other Clubs
Most clubs are described as athletic, cultural, or general (the Host Club is none of these) and usually have a faculty supervisor (the Host Club lacks this, as well). Every year, clubs show off their best work at the annual Ouran Fair in ways that demonstrate their potential for leadership and upward mobility. It is a great honor to be given the rights to the Central Salon, the room that gets the most attention from visitors and parents. Ouran students are very dedicated to their clubs and do not retire from activities until the day of graduation. Animal Breeding In a manga omake, Satoshi intends to carry on Tamaki and Mori's legacy by starting a new Host Club. To persuade Chika to join him, he promises that there will be lots of cute animals, thus creating the Animal Breeding Club instead. The club works with the Gardening Club to feed and take care of rabbits, chicks, hamsters, tanuki, and red pandas. The club is very popular with the ladies. Known members: Satoshi Morinozuka (founder) , Yasuchika Haninozuka Art The original works of the Art Club are displayed in Ep 25 - The Host Club Declares Dissolution! during a gondola ride taken by Tamaki and the Lady Éclair Tonnerre, who calls the students amateurs. Basketball The Basketball Club is listed as one of the talented and top-class clubs eligible to compete for rights to the Central Salon in Chapter 22. Known members: Itsuki Futenma (Vice-captain), Class 3-C Broadcasting There are two seen, but never named, members of the Broadcasting Club - the camera operator and the reporter. The club covers school activities of interest, such as the competition race for rights to the Central Salon in Chapter 22 and the duel between Honey and Mori in Chapter 72. Dance It is briefly mentioned in Chapter 57 that the Dance Club was too busy to accept Tamaki's invitation to bellydance for the Host Club's Turkish cosplay. Ikebana Ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arrangement. The Ikebana Club is listed as one of the top-class clubs eligible to compete for rights to the Central Salon. Known members: Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin Judo Judo is a Marital Art that focuses on grappling, pinning, and throws. Known members: Takashi Morinozuka, Satoshi Morinozuka Karate Karate is a Martial Art that focuses on striking, kicking, and blocks. Known members: Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka (former Captain), Yasuchika Haninozuka (Captain) Kendo Kendo is a Martial Art similar to fencing that requires bamboo swords and protective armor. The Kendo Club has their own practice building. Mori is revered by his kohai in this club, as in all his Martial Arts clubs, and sometimes leaves the Host Club early to attend. Known members: Takashi Morinozuka Soccer The soccer team members appear in the sports festival arc in Volumes 10-11. Known members: Kotaro Mitake (Captain), Ren Chitosebara (Vice-captain), class 2-D Student Council Ouran's Student Council is a group of 3rd-year students who organize schoolwide functions and other major events. They also serve as ambassadors to visitors such as Princess Michelle of Monale. Known members: Toshiyori Matsudaira (President), Kanan Matsuyama (Secretary) Wrestling In Episode 10 of the dorama, the wrestling team keeps Honey captive after he overhears the Newspaper Club's plan to expose Tamaki's scandalous family background to the school. The wrestling team members are burly, aggressive and unhesistant about starting a physical confrontation with Honey and Mori. Category:Clubs